gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy: Trinity of Order
Final Fantasy XVI: Trinity, also called Final Fantasy XVI '''or simply '''Trinity, is the sixteenth installment in the main Final Fantasy series. It is an upcoming action role-playing fan game being developed for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. It is a fan game version of Final Fantasy XVI and is considered to be a part of the Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy series. In this game, players assume the control of a professional martial artist named Reever Calsiban as he tries to protect the world and re-balance the Crystals as the newest incarnation of the Warrior of Light. This game was created as a homage towards the main Final Fantasy series. It also celebrates the series's 30th anniversary since its first game's debut in Japan on December 17, 1987. Gameplay The player will have access to a large world in Final Fantasy XVI: Trinity, so far the largest in Final Fantasy history. In the earlier stages of the game, the player will only have access to select locations in the small country of Ignis. However, as the game progresses, the player will be able to explore the other two countries of Higarden and Chamus, and finally the large nation of the Ulatas Republic and the Mag Gravis empire. On foot, it would take the player between one to two hours to transverse the map from end to end, assuming they do not get into any battles. To compensate, the player will have access to small vehicles and chocobos for speed, and the monorail and the for instant transportation to larger towns and cities. In the world, the player will be able to interact with various objects and climb up objects, duck and crouch, and even sneak to add a sense of stealth. The game is developed with player interaction in mind and using what's around them will allow more strategy to be used in battle. Monsters can also appear in towns and cities during storyline events, missions, and the occasional Perimeter Securing. Due to free-flowing time, night and day are also present in the game and will affect the NPCs, monsters, and even player characters alike. The game will feature branching paths on the storyline, based on choices the player makes during special "Path of Fate" events. Depending on what the player did before in the storyline or decisions in the event, the storyline will progress according to those choices. For example, failing to complete a Perimeter Securing can result in a stronger monster concentration later in the game. Paths of Fate are also included in certain battles, where certain decisions can help or hinder the player and damage or help foes. The characters will also be affected by these choices later on, as well as NPCs. The final events of the game will vary, depending on the choices made in the game. Battle Battles in Trinity will borrow elements from various elements from many Final Fantasy games. Players will assume total control over one character in battles that can have up to four characters battling against up to six opponents. The player can freely move the character around the battlefield and will attack in real-time. Despite being action-oriented, the commands on the game will have their own ATB bars to govern frequency and recovery of usage. The player will be able to use three special ATB bars known as "Niches"; one is Action, the second being Magic, and the last being Support. These three settings are based on the modified Command Synergy Battle system from the Final Fantasy XIII series. Action will control physically attacking, dodging, guarding, and interacting with various things, Magic will allow players to customize the Niche with four spells to use on the fly and allow in-battle customization, and Support will allow players to equip themselves with up to four support abilities that'll be active for periods of time. Items will can also be used via the directional buttons. This battle system will be known as Active-Command Freestyle Battle (ACFB). Through these actions, the player will use up Action Points for Action, Magic Points for Magic, and Special Points for Support. Physical attacks will lower AP by the cost of whatever type of weapon the character is using, blocking will continually drain the gauge unless a High Guard is achieved, in which a set amount of AP is taken away, and dodging takes away AP at a cost too. Interacting may or may not take AP, depending on the action and the situation given. Magic will deplete MP depending on the spell and have certain charge times, and SP will lower due to the effects of each support ability. AP will charge while the player is not using an action other than moving, MP will either increase via restorative items or the Charge ability, and SP can increase with special Sol items. Items do not require AP, MP, or SP and can be used immediately. Enemies will also have their own AP, MP, and SP and can attack, cast spells, and use support abilities accordingly. The Stagger system returns in Trinity, activated after the enemy takes a certain amount of "Rushing Damage". When Staggered, enemies take more damage, items are easier to steal, and their ATB gauges are reset upon recovering. The player's characters can also be Staggered in battle, though there are items to cure this effect. Larger enemies in the game are harder to stagger, but will have one or more weak points to attack, similar to Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Taking out these weak points will make enemies easier to stagger and may drop attributes and gain negative status effects and weaknesses depending on the weak point attacked, creating variety in battles. Some enemies must have their weak points destroyed in order to damage their bodies. However, most enemies with weak points can be defeated normally. This game also revolutionizes on the interruption mechanic. If the player is able to time their attacks right, they are capable of interrupting an opponent's attack by striking at the same time the opponent does. If done correctly, the user regains half the AP used in the attack and the enemy is temporarily stunned as well as having their AP dropped by their own attack. Interruptions can also occur if the user attacks a light-weighted enemy with a heavy weapon or if the user gets a critical hit on an opponent. Interruptions can also help build the Stagger gauge. However, there are some enemies that are resistant or even immune to interruption. Enemies are as well capable of interrupting physical attacks. Magic can be customized in battle and made more efficient using the "Arcane Weaving" mechanic. For example, the player can stack three Fire spells to not only extra more damage than normal, but trap enemies in a heat vortex that deal residual damage over time. Another example is combining Hastega, Graviga, and Scourge. The effect given will be that all opponents will have their HP cut in half and be inflicted with a faster draining version of Sap as well. Using Arcane Weaving, the player can combine three totally differing spells to add a variety of effects, sometimes better than casting the three spells in separate order. The only downside is that Arcane Weaving takes away some MP, along with the sum of the MP costs for all three spells. Just like in Final Fantasy XIII-2, the player will only be able to control one character during battle, they will be able to switch to any other character present on the field at any given time with the Change Leader option. If the player's character is KO'ed, then they will have to switch to another character. If all of the player characters are knocked out in battle, it'll result in a game over, though the player has the option to start the battle over if they want to. Just like in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XIII-2, the player will be able to assign their AI-controlled partners special commands during battle. Using Gambit-like "Combat Controls", the AI will interact with the environment, enemies, and allies when certain conditions are called for it. Upon switching, the character that was formerly the player's character will follow their own Combat Controls. The user can also assign them a "Freedom" Combat Control, enabling them to use whatever the player equipped their Niches to do and make their own battle and support decisions. Characters will level up through experience points, which will increase their stats such as strength, defense, agility, etc. However, magic and support abilities must be learned by holding onto equipment, similar to the process in Final Fantasy IX. While equipping weapons, armor, and accessories, the characters will also gain Ability Points after successful battles and can master magic and support abilities with enough points. Each of the three playable characters will have their own form of special attack, known as a Limit Burst, similar to Full ATB Skills from Final Fantasy XIII and XIII-2. Limit Bursts are done when the user's Burst gauge reaches 100 percent, then they are able to unleash a powerful attack upon one or multiple enemies or cast amazing beneficial effects upon themselves. Each character will have three Limit Bursts per Niche to equal up to nine different Limit Bursts per character or twenty-seven Limit Bursts in all. Guest characters also have a Limit Burst, but only one as they lack a Magic and Support Niche and are only in the party for a short period of time. Characters are also able to use Dual Bursts with two characters or Trinity Bursts with three characters, increasing damage or effects. Perimeter Securing During the game, the player will get events that certain towns and cities are under attack by hordes of monsters. If the player chooses to come to the town's aid, upon entering the town, they will be involved in a Perimeter Securing, where the player has to kill a percentage of enemies before they destroy a percentage of town. For successful enemy extermination, players will get special items and discounts from shops. If they either fail or ignore the job altogether, prices on items and inn stays will increase and the player may be attacked by soldiers upon entering. The negatives aren't present on Easy mode. Also, some Perimeter Securings are not essential to storyline completion, so completing them are entirely optional. Gameplay Modes Similar to Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, this game will offer two distinct gameplay modes. The default mode will be Trinity Mode, where the game will play using action oriented controls, free-flowing battle time, and on-the-go commands. More nostalgic players can utilize Final Fantasy Mode, which is a more traditional approach to the game. In this mode, the player will be able to utilize commands when the character's wait bar fills, and can use almost all commands via a menu onscreen, similar to other Final Fantasy games. The MP and SP bars will remain unchanged, but the AP bar will be replaced by a Wait bar to compliment the ATB-flow battling. The Charge MP command will now charge 10, 20, or 30 MP at a time, depending on the character's level and Arcana stat. The user can also change these modes at any time in the main menu, in which the game reprograms the parameters accordingly. Difficulty Settings Trinity has four difficulty settings. The first two, Easy and Normal, are available from the start. The third, Hard, is unlocked after beating the game once. And the fourth setting, known as Scourge of Shade, is unlocked if the player manages to beat the game on Hard within 15 hours and have an average party level of at most 60. On Easy, enemies will have simplified attack strategies, are easier to stagger, more gil will be awarded after battle, and items cost less. On Normal, enemies have smarter AI, gil rewards will lower and cost will heighten. On Hard, enemies will have double HP, will be harder to interrupt and have higher chances to interrupt as well has having more complex strategies, also the Items and Customize screens will not freeze during battle. On Scourge of Shade, there will be costs for equipping weapons, armor, and accessories; meaning the player will have to make decisions to make specialty characters. Enemies will have triple Easy/Normal HP, are faster, and have new support abilities to create many battle strategies. Lastly, time limits during Perimeter Securing will require more than 85 percent elimination every time, meaning the player must be faster. Setting The setting of Final Fantasy XVI: Trinity is a massive continent known as Ubertatem, Latin for "Fertile Lands", on a currently unnamed planet. There are two other continents, but only a part of one, the Distants, is explored. Ubertatem consists of temperate land and forests, prairies, a large desert, a tundra region, huge mountains, islands, and coastlines. Ubertatem has five sovereign nations; Ignis, Chamus, Higarden, the Ulatas Republic, and the Mag Gravis Unitarian Empire, all of which have one major city. There is also a disputed area known as the Hotfields, fought over by the Ulatas Republic and the Mag Gravis Empire, which has no cities. As said before, the continent is so large it would take almost two hours to transverse it by foot, without being involved in battles. By the time the events of the game start, there are three separate conflicts. One is the War of Silence, a propaganda/diplomatic war going on between the Ulatas Republic and the Mag Gravis Empire with some isolated battles, which has gone on for the last 37 years. This war is similar to the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union from 1945 to 1991, The second conflict is the Barrier Conflict between Ignis, Higarden, and Chamus. The last conflict is the continent-wide war against the demonic creatures known as Shades, which has lasted for 383 years. All three conflicts are central to the plot of the game. The game's overworld borrows elements from past Final Fantasy games with more novel elements. Most locations on the game have their own location maps and are entered through openings such as main roads for towns, openings of caves, forest clearings, etc. Other land formations such as plains, deserts, lakes, mountains, etc., are counted as part of the overworld and are thus able to be traveled through seamlessly without a screen fading out for loading. Even some monsters can pass through various locations during their travelling. Even so, unless the game is first loaded or there is a cutscene, screen loading is nearly instantaneous to allow continuous playing. The world of Trinity is based on the real modern world and consists of many modern elements combined with historical and fantasy elements, such as cell phones, computers, paved highways, and modern buildings. The world also has cultural references and styles based on location. Larger cities will have historical regions based on real past cultures and time eras on earth. Along with modern guns, people and soldiers can also arm themselves with swords, shields, spears, etc. Also, airships can run on electricity, coal, gasoline, and neo magic. Along with chocobos, modern and classic-looking cars exist and are available to use. Time plays a key role in the game, where the world has real-world days separated into day and night. During the day, the player's characters are more alert and focused in battle, and more NPCs and vehicles are seen along roads and in the sky. At night, traffic swells and then dwindles down as everyone goes home. The player's characters will also be slightly more sluggish in battle and are more susceptible to status effects and being staggered, making the need for inns more essential in this game. Monsters also have three time settings: Daywalker, Nocturnal, and Insomniac. Daywalkers appear more during the day and have slightly lower stats, and are easier to stagger and inflict statuses upon at night. Nocturnals are the reverse of Daywalkers, more active at night and are weakened during the day. Insomniacs are more balanced during day and night than Daywalkers and Nocturnals, though their stats may waver during certain times. If the player is unable to find an inn or is unable to pay for an inn, the user can use sleeping bags and tents to recover during night. However, the characters will awaken more sluggish than going to an inn, unless they set camp around a Ward Stone, which allows for full sleep recovery. The calendar of Trinity is similar to the real world calendar, which all twelve months and 365 days, along with 366-day leap years that occur every four years. Year 0 is when the Light and Darkness Crystals are stabilized after the Endless Void nearly destroys the world and humanity starts to recover from the brink of collapse, ushering in a technological era. The game begins on August 7th, 2019 and will normally end after February 26th, 2020 depending on the ending the player takes. Characters The game features three playable characters and three guest characters. As there is no "true" main character, the storyline equally focuses on the three characters and their personal growth and themes throughout the story, though it is narrated by Reever Calsiban. Each of the three major characters is one of the Warriors of Order, tasked with re-balancing the Crystals and protecting the human race; one being the Warrior of Light, the second being the Warrior of Darkness, and the third being the Warrior of Shade. There are also multiple supporting characters and NPCs one the game that'll drive the storyline, offer quests and advice, and to merely spectate as life goes on. Playable Characters Reever Calsiban *Age: 18 (Turns 19 in game) *Order: Warrior of Light *Occupation: Professional Circuit Fighter *Default Weapon: Fist Weapons *Legendary Weapon: Godhand *Specialty: Combo Setup *Voice Actor: David Matranga Reever Calsiban is the first main character of Trinity, and the latest incarnation of the Warrior of Light. A martial artist member of the Ubertatem Martial Arts Circuit hailing from the town of Valisek, Reever is striving to become a legendary fighter just like his father Cid Arvis Calsiban; whom was a three-time world boxing champion. After becoming the Warrior of Light, he doubts his credentials as such and must come to terms with his duties as a hero. Despite being carefree and somewhat flirtatious, he is mature to the point of being a fatalist. He is also determined to step out of his father's shadow. He is the most balanced of the three major characters, capable of taking almost every job and growing in various aspects. He is best with fist weapons, able to execute quick combos at close range. Modika Schanzel *Age: 17 *Order: Warrior of Darkness *Occupation: Wanderer *Default Weapon: Daggers/Knives *Legendary Weapon: Espersteel *Specialty: Steal *Voice Actor: Melissa Davis Modika Schanzel is the next incarnation of the Warrior of Darkness. Chased out of her village when she was 6 after accidently killing her parents with a misguided spell, she was taken in by a world-renown treasure hunter. She eventually learned that she was the Warrior of Darkness and she would soon suffer the fate of dying after re-balancing the Crystals. She then travelled all over the world to steer away from her fate. She is the quickest of the three and has a great magic stat, enabling her to attack quickly and cast powerful magic. Her best weapons is daggers and knives, useful for quick attacks with lethal status effects. Benegal Gargevyn *Age: 23 *Order: Warrior of Shade *Occupation: Fugitive *Default Weapon: Spears *Legendary Weapon: Highwind *Specialty: Jump *Voice Actor: Kyle Hebert Benegal Gargevyn is the enigmatic Warrior of Shade. Constantly chased by both the military and the Order of Discord for his magic power, Benegal is one of the most wanted criminals in the world. His past is shrouded in mystery and it seems that wherever he goes, destruction and violence is quick to follow. He recruits Reever and Modika on his latest task on finding out the secret behind the mysterious monster outbreak. He has the greatest strength and defense of the group, enabling him to withstand great amounts of damage and attack with great power. His default weapons are spears and lances, enabling him to attack from a distance with no lost power. Guest Characters Lionel de Gento *Age: 22 *Order: None *Occupation: Professional Circuit Fighter *Default Weapon: Fist Weapons *Legendary Weapon: None *Specialty: None *Voice Actor: Travis Nesmith Lionel de Gento is Reever's closest friends and rivals, as well as a fellow MMA fighter. When the city of Oriens is attacked by a horde of monsters, he helps Reever to repel any monster in their way before he is killed by a horde of Blood Wolves. This event causes Reever to manifest his powers as the Warrior of Light for the first time. His default weapons are fist weapons. Sgt. Marcus Biggs *Age: 28 *Order: None *Occupation: Soldier *Default Weapon: Rifles *Legendary Weapon: None *Specialty: Barrage, Killsight *Voice Actor: Seth Ross Sergeant Marcus Biggs is a soldier for the Mag Gravis Imperial Army. During the attack on the MGIS Raines, he is forced to join arms with Reever and Benegal to ward off the Shade monsters' attack. He wields a carbine rifle in battle and teaches the player how to use the Barrage and Killsight support abilities. Cid Arvis Calsiban *Age: 46 *Order: None *Occupation: Architect *Default Weapon: Rods/Poles *Legendary Weapon: None *Specialty: None *Voice Actor: Miguel Harving Cid Arvis Calsiban is Reever's father and a former three-time world boxing champion. Following a serious injury during an important match, he was forced to retire from his profession. Despite becoming a greatly-skilled architect, he lives with regret over losing his favorite hobby, so he tries to help Reever become the best fighter he can. He fights with poles and rods in battle. Other Characters Gen. Ian Hauser General Ian Hauser is the Grand General of the Mag Gravis Imperial Military. As the leading general, he has powerful weapons and a massive army at his disposal. He plans to use the empire's Magitek might to crush the opposing forces of the Ulatas Republic. He also wants to annex both Higarden and Chamus into the empire, which causes the two nations to gather arms. He has a vendetta with Benegal and constantly plots his capture. Emperor Viktor Arlov Viktor Arlov IX is the emperor of the Mag Gravis empire. A cunning and intelligent man, he is capable of swaying the people of the empire to do his bidding. He is also versed with the arts of magic, enabling him to crush his foes when they have superior firepower. Seeking to place the world under one banner, he formulates a plan to end the War of Silence with the Ulatas Republic and take over everything around him with the power of Magitek. A firm believer in the Warriors of Order and the Crystals, he seeks the power of Reever, Modika, and Benegal to use in his plans. Zash the Red Zash the Red is the leader of the Order of Discord, a cult that follows and worships the power of the Shade monsters. He believes that the Shade are the answer to the crisis plaguing the world. He wants to create a perfect race of human/shade hybrids that can ascend evolution and guide the world into a new era. He is also very vicious and ruthless, having the ability to summon Shade slaves to do his bidding. Daedalus Strigano Daedalus Strigano is a mysterious man whom, just like Zash the Red, can summon Shade monsters. Unlike Zash however, he can absorb the essence of Shades and increase his own power temporarily and use dangerous magic. He believes that the Crystals are holding away his true power and seeks not a Flood or Darkness or a Flood of Light, but rather the Endless Void itself. He also seemingly has a dark and painful relationship with Benegal. His signature weapon is a massive scythe known as the Gate of Avalon. Story For the last few years, the superpowers of the Ulatas Republic and the Mag Gravis Unitarian Empire have been pushing each other closer to total war due to militarization and proxy attacks within the nations of Ingis, Higarden, and Chamus. During a martial arts tournament in the city of Oriens, Ingis, a sudden Shade monster attack devastates the city. Reever, who recently became the number one contender of the championship title, awakens his Warrior of Light abilities after his friend is killed by monsters. He is soon recruited by Benegal to find the cause of the sudden monster outbreak against his will. The Ulatas Republic, suspecting Benegal is an agent for the Mag Gravis Empire who orchestrated the attack, begins to mobilize its troops to begin a major defensive effort. The Mag Gravis Empire goes on the offensive and begins to invade Higarden and Ignis, while also searching for Benegal for his mystic powers. This also drags the wandering Modika into the war, captured by the empire due to her own magic. These events soon bring the three together to investigate the monster outbreak and discover an event that overshadows even the threat of war, all while fighting against the two superpowers as criminals. Downloadable Content and Extras This game contains downloadable content in the form of outfits, weapons, armor, scenarios, minigames, and the special post-game storyline Into The Inferno. Players who have save files for Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, or Final Fantasy XV will able to download special Final Fantasy logo gear for free. Downloading Into The Inferno offers a post-game storyline with Benegal as the sole playable character as he ventures deeper into the Core of the Rift to face his demons and thwart the return of the Unspoken One, which also includes special weapons, armor, accessories and abilities not otherwise found in the main game. Category:Gen Nakaido24 Category:Rated T Category:Square Enix Category:Action RPG Category:RPG